1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prefabricated building assembly for efficient low cost fabrication of exterior walls, interior walls and roofs to form a building assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Many techniques have been utilized to reduce building costs associated with conventional building construction. Normally, conventional building construction involves a labor intensive process where skilled workers and laborers may pour a concrete foundation, assemble a wall and roof stud assembly, attach exterior and interior walls, assemble roof panels, and set and install windows and doors. On many occasions, the construction of the building may involve numerous contractors and subcontractors who are responsible for various stages of construction. Typically, delays ensue and construction costs escalate accordingly.
One of the existing techniques used to reduce construction costs involves the use of pre-fabricated modular type homes. Typically, modular homes involve the use of panels, which are shipped to a construction site and only require the connection of the pre-fabricated panels in order to construct the building. The use of pre-fabricated panels provides a less expensive and easily assembled building as opposed to the conventional construction methods. One drawback associated with modular buildings, modular homes tend to lack sufficient strength and durability for long-term use. Modular homes also tend to lack the necessary flexibility to accommodate various sizes and styles. Furthermore, some modular systems require the inclusion of traditional construction techniques in order to complete construction, therefore, escalating the reduced costs associated with modular homes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,296 to Bisbee relates to a structural panels for a pre-fabricated building and a corresponding method that includes a plurality of space tubular steel columns, a pair of tubular steel girts each interconnecting respective ends of the columns and the plurality of space tubular steel cross members arranged in pairs, and connected on opposite sides of the columns in a registry with each other to accommodate various available building materials. The pre-fabricated structural panel of Bisbee addresses some of the strength and durability shortcomings of the prior art, however, the panels may still be costly to assemble and may be somewhat limited in use in regard to design and style.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,043 to Bond, et al. relates to a building construction system that is configured to comprise a modular, transportable construction kit type structure, which can be easily provided to a particular building site and has the capability of being expandable into a variety of different configurations depending upon the particular needs for a particular building. The building construction system of Bond includes vertical frame members that are used in conjunction with a plurality of corrugated material panels and a quantity of concrete. The building construction system of Bond attempts to address the cost and efficient construction associated with building construction. Furthermore, it attempts to provide a more sturdy and durable building than associated with the pre-fabricated modular homes of the prior art. The building construction system of Bond, however, still requires extensive labor, and therefore does not reduce costs sufficiently in order to provide a complete substitute for traditional construction methods.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved modular panel assembly system, which truly addresses the shortcomings of the prior art. More specifically, it would be advantageous to have a pre-fabricated building assembly that allows for cost effective building construction, flexibility to accommodate various designs, and sufficient re-enforcement capabilities to provide durable building construction.